Segunda vez
by Freedom Released
Summary: —¿Qué mierdas te pasa, mujer? —¡Esto es tu culpa, por tu culpa me voy a poner gorda de nuevo! [One-Shot]


**Título:** Segunda vez.

 **Autora:** Freedom Released.

 **Género:** Comedia romántica.

 **Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

 **Advertencias:** UA.

 **Serie:** Dragon Ball Z.

 **Pareja:** Vegeta  & Bulma Briefs.

 **Extensión:** One-Shot/ 1.351 palabras.

 **Resumen:** —¿Qué mierdas te pasa, mujer? —¡Esto es tu culpa, por tu culpa me voy a poner gorda de nuevo!

 **Publicaciones:** Solo aquí.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto Dragon Ball Z como sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **Segunda vez**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era un día de verano. Un caluroso día de verano en el que parecía que la ciudad se había convertido en horno gigante. No se veía ni un alma en las calles, los comercios estaban cerrados por alertas de altas temperaturas y no había transportes. Solo continuaban activos los hospitales, patrullas de policía y bomberos, en caso de emergencia.

La mayoría de los habitantes habían cogido su coche huyendo hacia las playas más cercanas para huir del indeseable calor que asolaba el continente. Ni siquiera habían dejado a sus mascotas en casa, las habían llevado consigo para que ellas también pudieran disfrutar del fresco que transmite el agua salda del mar.

Sin embargo, en una gran Capsula, una familia había decidido quedarse en su casa. Su tecnología les permitía crear un campo que protegía a su casa del calor dejándola a una temperatura ideal, sin contar, además, que la piscina que tenían los ayudaba a hidratarse de una manera amena y divertida.

El pequeño Trunks nadaba con sus abuelos dentro de la pileta, mientras su padre hacía pesas alrededor. No quería meterse en la cámara de gravedad porque no estaba climatizada con el campo protector y ahí sí que se moriría asado.

Bulma se encontraba esperando en casa un informe que se había hecho hace unos días en el hospital. No le había dicho nada a su familia porque no estaba totalmente segura y no quería alarmarlos con falsas nuevas.

Se mordía de vez en cuando las uñas arruinando el bellísimo esmalte color magenta que se había puesto tanto en las de las manos como en las de los pies para ese día de piscina familiar. Estaba algo ansiosa por conocer los resultados. El médico le había dicho que llegarían sobre las cinco de la tarde, y eran las cinco y cuarto. Se estaba empezando a impacientar, esto era demasiado importante para ella. Bueno, para su familia en general.

Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación para intentar distraerse. Un sonido del ordenador la alerto. Le había llegado un e-mail.

Se encaminó nerviosa y con las manos temblorosas lo abrió. No lo miró completo, solo se dispuso a leer la última parte del correo, abriendo los ojos al leer las palabras que tenía escritas en él:

 _«Por consiguiente le informamos de que la prueba realizada ha dado positividad. ¡Muchas felicidades!»,_ leía internamente la mujer _._

Se dejó caer sobre la silla que tenía a su derecha y se pasó la mano por el pelo varias veces. Realmente no esperaba eso. Desde el nacimiento de Trunks se había cuidado mucho cuando tenía relaciones con Vegeta. Nunca fue una mujer que soñara con tener hijos y tenía que admitir que su primogénito había sido creado por un descuido de ella y su padre en una noche de lujuria. Después de su hijo nunca se había planteado tener otro, y no por nada en especial, sino porque ella no se consideraba una madre que pudiera prestarles muchas atenciones a sus hijos por su trabajo en la C.C. Que bien es cierto que trabajaba desde casa, no tenía muchas horas libres.

Ahora sí, más calmada, releyó el informe, entero esta vez. Al parecer estaba de dos meses y medio, por eso aún no había notado el aumento de vientre. Y tampoco es que tuviera síntomas de embarazo, solo había vomitado una vez en todo ese tiempo y había pensado que fue porque había comido algo en mal estado.

Se tocó el vientre, que aún estaba plano, con una mano.

" _¡Maldito Vegeta!",_ pensó saliendo de la habitación cara el jardín para darle un reprimenda a su esposo. Después de todo, esto era culpa suya.

 **.**

Cuando salió el saiyajin ya no se encontraba haciendo pesas, estaba haciendo largos por la piscina seguido de su hijo que intentaba adelantarle sin mucho éxito. Se paró en seco cuando sintió el ki alterado de su mujer salir, miró hacia la puerta de la casa y la vio. Estaba algo cabreada.

Trunks prefirió seguir nadando como si nada, cuando sus padres peleaban lo mejor era alejarse lo más posible de ellos. O podría resultar herido.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó levantando una ceja.

—¡Tú… maldito mono! —Lo señaló—. ¡Esto es tu culpa!

Ninguno de los presentes entendía nada, y el hombre menos. Nadó hasta el borde de la piscina y salió. Sin siquiera secarse el cuerpo se acercó a la mujer para encararla, goteando gotas de agua con cloro por todo el césped.

—¿Se puede saber que mierdas te pasa, mujer insportable? ¿El qué es mi culpa?

A Bulma le salió una venita en la frente.

—¡ _Esto_ es tu culpa! —Vegeta seguía sin entender—. ¡Por tu culpa me voy a poner gorda de nuevo!

La madre de Bulma se llevó una mano a la boca. Como mujer, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Eso la ponía muy feliz, ¡sería abuela de nuevo! En cuanto a su marido… Gozaba de la ignorancia dormido en su hamaca personalizada con masaje.

—¿Hablas del embarazo? No te alteres, ya sabía que estabas preñada hace bastante.

Todo se volvió un silencio. La de cabellos azules no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su esposo sabía que estaba embarazada desde antes que ella, ¿cómo era posible? Los resultados había llegado hoy. Eso era absurdo.

Trunks se quedó muy sorprendido. ¿Eso qué quería decir? ¿Tendría un hermanito?

—¿Cómo…? —Miró a los lados—. Ven conmigo.

Lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó a la cocina. Quería tener intimidad para este asunto, no quería hablar a viva voz delante de sus padres y su hijo.

Vegeta la cortó antes de que pudiera decir algo.

—No era muy difícil de suponer teniendo en cuenta de que no paramos de tener sexo. Además, tu ki se modificó y se dividió en dos formando uno demasiado fuerte para ser tuyo. Se nota que es mi hijo.

Bulma, ya más relajada, decidió preguntarle una inquietud que se le había pasado por la cabeza si las pruebas daban positivas.

—¿Qué harás?

—¿A qué te refieres? —habló con voz seria. No entendía por qué estaba tan preocupada solo por tener otro mocoso.

Suspiró y volvió a hablar.

—Al bebé que viene en camino... Con Trunks te marchaste al espacio. ¿Te volverás a marchar?

Vegeta se sorprendió ante eso, pero no lo demostró. La otra vez se había ido a entrenar para poder combatir con los androides. Ahora no había nada que le obligara a marcharse. Es cierto que en aquella ocasión había utilizado al mocoso como uno de los motivos para marcharse, pero era porque aún no estaba seguro de lo que esa mujer significaba para él.

No era que ahora lo supiera, pero sabía que no se iba a marchar y a dejarlos, tenía que entrenar a sus hijos y proteger a esa débil terrícola. Era el único motivo por el que seguía viviendo en ese insulso planeta. Eran las únicas personas por las que estaba ahí, y no se iba a ir por ningún motivo.

—No digas tonterías, no pienso irme a ningún lado.

La mujer al oír eso corrió y abrazó al príncipe. Él no se movió, solo le puso las manos en la cadera de la mujer y se dejó abrazar. Esa terrícola siempre se preocupaba por todo, no tenía por qué ponerse así por eso.

Decidió romper la atmosfera que se había creado con una pequeña burla.

—Bueno, podría irme a buscar a otra mujer, ahora que lo dices. Otra que no esté gorda —habló con una sonrisilla malévola en su cara.

Bulma se separó de él y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Cómo dices, Vegeta?!

El príncipe se dio la vuelta mientras su mujer le insultaba por ser tan insensible con una mujer embarazada. Definitivamente no iba a marcharse, echaría de menos todo eso, y menos ahora que sabía que sería padre por segunda vez. Tenía que ver como crecía su nuevo hijo, junto a su primogénito.

Lo que nunca sospecho el saiyajin es que no sería un hijo, sino una hija. Algo que le iba a traer muchas peleas con mocosos débiles que quisieran cortejarla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Nota Autora:** Hace mucho que no escribía un VegexBul y me dieron ganas. No sé, siempre que escribo sobre ellos no pongo nada relacionado con Bra porque siempre temporalmente es antes de que naciera. Me parecía interesante ver lo que podía hacer nombrandola indirectamente y salió esto. Espero que os haya gustado, críticas y comentarios son bien recibidas **:)** Un saludo. Gracias por leer.


End file.
